Life Goes On Bleach AU
by lunchbox418
Summary: Four years after the Aizen incident life has continued for everyone as their world begins to fall into a state or normalcy. Some twists and turns await our heroes since there is no immediate threat and not everything can be handled with a Zanbakuto.
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors note/Disclaimer: _I do not own any rights to bleach or any other items referenced in this story. The story picks up where the anime left off and attempts to follow the lives of all our favorite characters with no major threats to Soul Society or The Living World and what could have happened when life falls into a "normal" state for Ichigo and his friends. There will be sexual content through out this story, but I am not writing a non-illustrated hentai, sorry to disappoint. I welcome all reviews and will try to keep my updates consistent and I will mark if a chapter is longer than usual or if there is any Parental Advisory issues at the beginning of each chapter.. I hope you enjoy what I offer. **

_*The light from the Senkaimon washed over Ichigo as he readied to follow Ginjo's body back to the world of the living, stopping for just a moment to glance back at all of his friends he saw her standing there looking sad as she waited for his departure. He couldn't help but notice a hint of sadness on her face and shot back "See you around Rukia."_

_ The sound of that familiar fraise gave her a visible jolt breaking whatever train of thought she was lost in, looking up she saw him looking back at her with that lopsided grin that just made it impossible to stay in any sort of mood, chuckling she said " I wonder how many times I've heard you say that?" Without breaking his gaze Ichigo replied, "This isn't going to be the last time, so who cares how many times I say it." Still holding that stare she simply conceded with "You're right." _

_ Seeing the light return to her eyes Ichigo gave her a big smile and disappeared into the waiting gate already craving the time that he could lose himself back into those luscious violet eyes again…..*_

**Waking with a groan Kurosaki Ichigo ran a hand through ruffled orange hair daring a glance at the clock which told him it was 4:30 in the morning which earned yet another groan as he rolled over clamping a pillow firmly over his head. "**_Why do I keep having that dream? It's been almost four years since I last saw her so why now, why do I keep thinking about that day?"_** Resigning to the fact that he will not be getting any more sleep this morning Ichigo decided to drag his ass out of bed and use the morning to get in some solid training before he had to rejoin functioning society. Slamming his feet into his shoes, grabbing his training vest and bottled water Ichigo slid out of the dorm doing his best not to wake the RA on his way out. **

** Bursting through the doors grabbing a lung full of crisp morning air, rolling his shoulders and stretching his legs Ichigo all but instantly started feeling better, feeling the flood of emotion crest trotted into a light jog letting his mind go blank. Catching his stride as he entered the main stretch of the campus he finally felt loose enough to lay it wide open, dropping into a dead sprint focusing on nothing but the road ahead of him Ichigo steamed through his route a blur of trees and buildings whipping by it felt like he was near to breaking the sound barrier, a pool of turbulence behind him pitching his head forward in an effort to dig deeper opening his stride simply failed to notice the wall that was fast approaching directly ahead of him.**

_"Ooff!" _**Sado had no clue what the hell had just happened as he looked back to find his friend's face buried deep into his shoulder blades followed by a sudden gust of wind. **_"Uhh hey, Ichigo."_

_ "Oi, Chado," __**a muffled voice greeted from between the mountain's back muscles. Pealing himself off Ichigo asked while raising a finger, **__"Where in the hell did you come from, actually why are you out so early?!"_** With a slight lift of his shoulders and a tilt of his head Sado simply said **_"Eh, I've always enjoyed early morning walks." _**Ichigo gave an incredulous look through his fingers while making sure his nose sat straight earning a grunt of indignation in response. Rolling his eyes Ichigo decided since they were both up and out that they might as well go and get breakfast which Sado whole-heartedly agreed to. **_"I wonder if Ishida is up."_

**Waking with a sneeze Ishida felt a shiver before rolling over to cuddle with the warmth in his bed. Smiling he decided that whatever it was wasn't worth losing the level of pleasure he was feeling, burying his face he dove back into the dream he was enjoying hoping to continue where he left off.**

** Sado and Ichigo finally made it to Ishida's dorm still trying to figure out how he got his tightwad father to fork out for the newest dorm on campus. Located to the north it was one of the more secluded spots which meant there were no frats to drive you crazy on the weekends and security that actually do their job to make sure sad frats stay in their hole on the bottom of the hill. Being as early as it was they were doing their best not to draw too much attention, well as well as a 6'5" Japanese Mexican and a 5'9" Substitute Shinigami that looks like he got his head dunked in a vat of tangerines can, since they obviously didn't belong and would rather not get stuck answering as to why they were wondering around high class dorms at pre-dawn. **

** Scanning the upper floors Ichigo points out what he was sure was Ishida's window, giving a sideways look Sado had to ask, **_"You sure that's his window?" _**Popping out of his body via his combat pass Ichigo assured that **_"That's Ishida's window, has to be, it's the only one with custom curtains which were no doubt sewn by the four eyed wonder himself."_** Dropping his self off with Sado, Ichigo hopped up landing on the ledge just above his target, using Zangetsu's hilt wrap to dangle just past the frame giving a full view of the room on the other side. Peering into space, though inverted, he could clearly see that****the one they were looking for was still in bed. Rolling his eyes Ichigo was about to rapp on the window to wake the bum up when something unusual caught his eye. On the pillow next to Ishida, peeking out from under the covers, was a mop of dark orange hair with a blue beret that seemed familiar. It was in the shape of a blue flower with five pedals, inching closer to the glass Ichigo's eyes nearly burst out of their sockets when it registered where it was he had seen them, **_"INOUE?!"._

** The couple stirred at the sudden noise, shooting into a sitting position Ishida stared into the darkness willing his eyes to adjust to his surroundings when he realized that there was a strange object hanging outside his window. Snatching his glasses off the bedside table he glared at the shape that has now formed the shape of non other than, **_"KUROSAKI!"_** Hearing the name just bellowed from her lover Orihime now joined Ishida's gaze and realizing it was exactly who was accused to be bounced with glee at the sight of her friend, completely oblivious to the situation she was currently in, lunged to open the window and invite him inside….**

** Every muscle in Ichigo's necked seized at the sight of Ishida glaring straight at him, "**_**Busted…" **_**was all he could think a split second before Inoue vaulted from the bed dragging the covers with her. Seeing the smile on her face was a welcome change to the glare coming from Ishida, that was until there was a sudden jerk as the covers snagged on the frame revealing the several inches of bare nearly popped out of his head as Ichigo turned red as a tomato making a hasty dive for the ground below before he saw more of Orihime Inoue than he ever planned on. **

** Landing less than five feet from Sado gasping for breath Ichigo looked red faced right at the man standing next to him, **_"Ummm, they will be right down." _**Sado's eyebrows shot straight up as he repeated, **_"They?" _**Not two seconds after Ichigo settled back into his body a mass of spirit energy streaked past his head, wide eyed he spun on his heal to see the quincy stoic as always with bright determination in his eyes. **

_ "Ohhhh crap, now Ishida don't do anything crazy," _**Whoosh, another bolt blasted past as Ichigo rolls out of the way, **_"Shit," _**Whoosh, whoosh two more flash past, **_ "Meet you at the diner Chado!"_** Ichigo yelled over his shoulder as he hauled ass dodging arrows across the quad Ishida following close behind.**

** With her trademark carefree smile in place Orihime trotted up to Sado giggling, **_"Hisashiburi Sado-kun." _**Returning the smile **_"Yaho Orihime, wasn't expecting to see you here." _**Dropping the smile to a sheepish grin, **_"My school finished a week ahead of yours so I thought I could use the time to spend with Uryu-chan since we haven't been able to see much of each other since summer."_** Sado broadened his smile into a knowing grin making Inoue blush as the realization of what had been revealed, covering her mouth Inoue's eyes widened, **_"Uryu hasn't told you yet has he?!" _**Still holding his grin Sado crossed his arms confirming that not a word was spoken about the change in the status of the newly discovered lovers. Chuckling he threw an arm around her giving a firm side hug wordlessly suggesting that they get going as she buried her face in embarrassment.**

** Inoue and Sado found their way to the five alarm diner where they found a satisfied looking Ishida and a (quite literally) smoldering Ichigo sharing a booth by the front window. Walking up behind him Sado patted Ichigo's head in an attempt to extinguish the last few bits of sizzling hair before taking a seat to browse the menu, once he was sure the inferno had been stamped out Ichigo assessed the damage with the assistance of a cream pot he was using as a mirror. Seeing that the damage was acceptably minimal recessed his face into his trademark scowl, picked up his own menu, and began to scan an item labeled the 'Lumberjack platter'. **

** Once the hostess finally took their order, taking a long pull of his coffee, Sado asked the question everyone was thinking, **_"So Ishida, when did you and Inoue happen?"_

**_Ending_ Notes:**

**Hoping so far so good next chapter will be out as soon as I can finish. And for those of you scoffing at how this one ended there will be a method to my madness...Trust Me.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I apologize for how long it took to get this chapter out, I have been in limbo as far as internet goes. I hope what this is worth the wait and thank you to all that have followed/favorited my work. As always I have no ownership over anything Bleach or of any other references throughout this story.**

"Renji!" ** A very irritated Kuchiki, Rukia blasted through the doors of Division 13's main office actively scanning all available routes of escape looking for the red haired bastard that was the cause of her current state of annoyance. Ever since they had returned to Soul Society there had been a mountain of paperwork that had to be filed by each and every one of the parties involved in the Aizen incident as well as every event leading up to the eventual defeat of the traitorous bastard. Being that the responsibility of Karakura Towne falls squarely on her division, and do to the fact that she had recently been promoted to lieutenant in said division, the bulk of the overview and documentation of those events had to cross her desk before they could be signed off. Being as everyone else had successfully completed their end of the work and that her Tachio's illness had suddenly (and very conveniently she might add) taken a turn confining him to the Ugendo she had enlisted the assistance of the only person in Serenity who's name surfaced at least four times in every single report. **

** Spotting the Baka's spiky head two levels below, as he attempted to retreat around a corner, Rukia vaulted over the railing hurling the ruler she was carrying like a spear nailing him in the back of the head causing him to howl in pain before landing square on his back flattening him with a thud. **

_ "Oww! What the hell Rukia!? Are you trying to kill me?" _** Grabbing onto one of his ankles she began dragging him back up the stairs chastising him the whole way. **_"That's what you get for trying to skip out on me, Again!" _**Ignoring the scraping sounds as Renji attempted to claw his way the opposite direction, **_" There is no way in hell you are going to dump all this on me to go out drinking with the only person more skilled at dodging work than you." _

** Somewhere in the Rukongai both Matsumoto, Rangiku and Shunsui, Taicho sneezed into their sake.**

_ "NO, no, no, no, no, no! You are not taking me back there!" _**Desperately sinking his nails into the planks outside of Division 13 leaving a perfect trail of shavings with eight grooves to match, **_"I would rather sit and listen to your chappy go on about 'wabbits' than go back in there!" _**Coming to a sudden stop Renji managed a small squeak realizing what he said before his head forced through the floor by a petite sandal clad foot.**

** Those witness to the event suddenly scattered as cloud of murderous intent began forming around Division 13 Fukutaicho's head, though not without some snickering at the expense of the one getting his conveniently placed ass kicked. **_"You got a problem with my Chappy?" _**Rukia asked, venom dripping off of every word, as she continued to pummel the rump of who, by the end of the day, could possibly be the late Fukutaicho of Division 6. **_"Huh?!"_

** Arms flailing, undecided whether to try and protect his rear or pry himself out of the hole he was stuck in, a muffled **_"No….no problem…..I actually like…'wabbits'," _**in between shrieks and pants was all he could manage as at this point Renji was sure that his ass was flatter than the chest of the person slamming their foot into it. **

** Rukia considered wrenching down Renji's pants and giving him a good old fashion spanking right then and there, but decided that he had been embarrassed enough for the time being. She couldn't help but smile at the way his hands where caressing each of his abused cheeks in hopes to ward off another attack and left him there with the simple thought, **

_ "You have ten minutes to get yourself back to my office and trust me you don't want to find out what will happen if you make me have to come and find you again,"_** Leaning down closer to the hole she lowered her voice to enough of a whisper that it would still carry through**_, "And if after that ten minutes I find you still here in this hole I will be back with my camera and you can only imagine where that might end up."_** Walking away with a sadistic smile she left Renji there writhing in his new frantic efforts to get free.**

** Eight minutes later Renji came skittering through the door to Rukia's office (aka torture chamber) desperately trying to make it before the deadline, fear gripping every fiber of his being as to what might happen if he was late. **_'Shit, shit, shit please let me make it'_** was the only thought repeating in his head as he bounded the threshold ready to slide safely into the chair he had been avoiding all week, but instead was met by a blinding flash of light causing him to slide painfully through a wall of filing cabinets releasing an explosion of files and the papers they were holding. **

_ "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," _**Renji groaned as he levered himself loose of the debris trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Another flash and he finally caught on to what was happening, turning to glare at the origin of his humiliation, Flash **_"Ah! What the hell?! Quit taking pictures of me!,"_** Renji snapped at a snickering Rukia. **_"And what's so dam funny?"_

** Laughing harder holding her side she pointed at Renji's head **_"Just look at yourself." _**Finding a way to stifle her laughter, tears still streaming from her eyes, Rukia motioned to the mirror standing to the side of her desk. Shuffling over Renji looked on in horror as he saw just what was so hilarious. Between the splinters from the floor and the papers from the cabinets his once proud pony tail had been splayed out and now looked like he had a giant Japanese fan stuck to his head. Flash **_"Ha, ha,ha, ha! This is the best!" _**Flash**

_ "Ach, cut it out!" _** Diving behind the mirror he plucked the crap out of his hair grumbling about payback on the bunny princess, but nothing loud enough for Rukia to hear remembering the last time he opened his mouth decided he would like to be able to sit at some point that night. Peeking around at a still ginning pain in the ass Renji stepped out with a sigh ready to get to work. **_"Oi, where do you want me to start?"_

** Pressing a finger to her lips with a slight tilt of the head , **_"Uhhh how bout with refilling all these cabinets you destroyed and then you can start on this pile over here."_

_ "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" _** Thud. Lowering her gaze Rukia walked over and using her foot poked the stunned pineapple.**


End file.
